<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewriting The stars by AaaprilL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893729">Rewriting The stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaaprilL/pseuds/AaaprilL'>AaaprilL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Week of Kagehina, KageHina Week, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaaprilL/pseuds/AaaprilL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata shouyo is secretly in love in his volleyball teammate, kageyama tobio. One day, he confessed his love to him and unexpectedly, kageyama feel the same way. At first they have a nice relationship. But, as time passed by, they faced a lot of mountains.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu, Kagehina Fics, kagehina</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rewriting The stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you want to talk about, this late at night, dumbass?"kageyama angrily asked. </p><p>"S-shut up! Listen to me first, i'll just say it once"i said as I sigh nervously. "Ilikeyou!"i said and look away.</p><p>"You what?"he asked. "Baka! I just said that i'll said it on--"he stopped me from talking and kiss me. </p><p>"I don't think i like you"he said and smirk at me. "You--! Then why did you kiss me?!"i shouted. </p><p>"Because, I love you. I'm just waiting for you to confess. You're too obvious"he said and laugh at me. I pushed him and glared at him.</p><p>"What?! Let's go! It's cold, i'll take you home"he said and grabbed my arm. It's good that it's dark here so he can't see my red face. </p><p>"I can go home by myself"i said. "But, i'm your boyfriend"he said and chuckled. "Who says?"i said and look at him.</p><p>"Am i not? Do you like that kenma more than me?"he asked. An idea suddenly pops in my mind. </p><p>"Yeah!"i said and smiled, teasing him. "What-?!!"he angrily said and kissed me again. </p><p>"Baka! Kageyama, Baka!"i said as I wipe my lips. "What the f*ck did you say?"he said while glaring at me. Well, this is the kageyama I know. The intense one.</p><p>"I like him more than you, but, I love you more than him"i said as I rolled my eyes and laugh.<br/>
He looks away and hold my hand as we walk down the street. </p><p>When we arrived at my house, natsu was outside and looking at us. "Are you two together?"she asked. </p><p>"What?! No--!"kageyama suddenly hold my mouth. "Yes"he answered and glared at me. Natsu's eye widened and look at our hands.</p><p>"I thought nee-chan will never have someone who likes him since he's a volleyball nerd"natsu said as she giggled. </p><p>"Yeah! He's lucky that he have me"kageyama said as he join natsu giggle. "Hey! Natsu i'm your brother"i said to natsu as i pat her head.</p><p>"Go home! We have a practice tomorrow and i'll be the first one to be there"i said and laugh. "You're so childish nee-chan"natsu said.</p><p>"You--!"i said and tickled her. She laughs and laugh. "Then, i'll go home. See you tomorrow. It's gonna be my win again"he said.</p><p>"Huh! Just wish"i said. When he's already out of our sight we went inside, because, it's cold. I changed to my sleep wear before going to bed. </p><p> </p><p>I woke up 4:00 am. I get ready and went to school. I arrive their at 4:55 am. Kageyama's still not there.</p><p>"Oi!"i looked where the voice came from. "You won this time"kageyama said and glared at me. Was everything just a dream? Did i really not confess to him? He doesn't like or love me?</p><p>"Oi! What are you thinking, dumbass?"he asked. "Oh! Nothing! I just had a bad dream last night"i said not looking at him.</p><p>"Was your dream like this?"he said and grab my fave and kissed me. I immediately push him away. "That was not a dream?"i asked while blushing.</p><p>"Of course not, dumbass"he said and smirk. "Could you stop smirking? You really look creepy"i said he grab jaw and glared at me.</p><p>"O-oi! Wh-what happened? W-why did y-you guys kissed?"sugawara suddenly appearead and said those. </p><p>"Y-you saw that?"i asked as my face turns more reddish. "Yeah! I saw it all. Are you guys dating?"sugawara-san asked.</p><p>"Yeah!"kageyama said proudly and smiled creepily. "O-ok! Stop smiling it gives me chill. So when did you guys started dating?"he asked.</p><p>"L-last night"i answered. "Oi! Oi! Oi! Who's dating who?"daichi-san and asahi-san appeared. </p><p>"They are dating"sugawara-san said and point at us. I unconsciously move away from kageyama. He raised his eyebrows at me.</p><p>"No need to be shy! You guys are both obvious! We know that this will happen! We just didn't know that it will happen this early"daichi-san said. </p><p>Daichi-san opened the gym. We change first before going inside. We started warming up before playing. </p><p>"Shoyoooo!!"nishinoya-san shouted while running towards me. Tanaka-san was also running towards me. </p><p>"Are you and kageyama are really dating?"nishinoya-san asked. My face suddenly turns red. "Y-yeah"i answered.</p><p>"I thought you and nekoma's setter were dating"tanaka-sana suddenly said. I feel an intense glare from my back i know who it came from.</p><p>"W-were not"i said. Our morning practice ended. I went to my classroom and sleep during class. I didn't sleep intentionally. Whenever i feel drowsy I suddenly sleep without knowing.</p><p>"Hey! Hinata! Your teammate is looking for you"akkun said. I look at the door and kageyama was there.</p><p>I stood up and went outside. "Why are you so sleepy, dumbass? Did you sleep late?"he asked. "I sleep early last night. It's just that our lesson is boring"i said as i yawn.</p><p>We went to club room and changed. While changing my clothes i suddenly feel drowsy and suddenly fell asleep without knowing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When I woke up, i'm already at thw hospital. Natsu was beside me and the whole club was also there.</p><p>"Nee-chan!"natsu said and suddenly hugged me. She's crying. I hugged her back. "Your mom was talking to your doctor"daichi-san said. </p><p>"How do you feel?"kageyama asked while looking down. "I'm fine. I just fell asleep"i said and smiled. Kageyama looked at everyone.</p><p>"We'll leave first, natsu-chan, let's leave them first"sugawara-san said and carried natsu. When they get out, kageyama suddenly held my hand. </p><p>A doctor came in with my mother. "You have a narcolepsy. It isn't a deadly disease by itself, but episodes can lead to accidents, injuries, or life threatening situations. Also, people with narcolepsy can have difficulty maintaining jobs, doing well in school, and have problems maintaining relationships due to the attacks of excessive daytime sleepiness"the doctor said.</p><p>"It isn't deadly so why are you guys looks like that?"i asked. Kageyama sigh. "Yeah!"he said and smiled at me. I suddenly turned red. This os the first time I saw him smiled genuinely. </p><p>"We'll leave, go and talk"mother said. I just nod. Kageyama suddenly kissed me, i feel his tears rolled down. </p><p>"Why are you crying?"i asked. "Your disease can affect our volleyball. I know you loe volleyball and I also know that you're hurt. Don't hide it"he said and hugged me. </p><p>Tears rolled down my face. "I don't want this disease. I don't want to 'cause any trouble to anyone"i said as i cried. </p><p>"This disease can also cause trouble to you. Just tell me if you i'm a trouble to you, we can just end i--"</p><p>"Stop!"he said. "You're always a trouble for me,  Even when we're still not dating you're a trouble for me, so i'm used to it. And no! We will never end this! Let's fight this together!"he said.</p><p>The next day, i was discharged. Everything went back to normal. Whenever I feel drowsy kageyama will sit beside me and let me sleep in his lap and he will sing to me. </p><p>"What if we rewrite the stars?<br/>
Say you were made to be mine<br/>
Nothing could keep us apart<br/>
You'd be the one I was meant to find"</p><p>"I didn't know you have a nice voice"i said. "I love you"i heard him say before i go to sleep. After our practice kageyama keeps following me.</p><p>"Oi! Why are you following me?!"i asked. "I want to sleep with you"he answered. My face turned red. "What are you saying? You can't"i said and move away from him.</p><p>"Why?! Your mom already know that we're in a relationship"kageyama said and stared at me. I looked away.</p><p>"Uh--we can't!"i said back. "Are you perhaps shy? Or thinking something else?"he teased me. </p><p>"Baka! I'm not shy or thinking something else! It's just that its weird for boys to sleep together"i said not making an eye contact.</p><p>"So it's weird for boys to sleep together but not to kiss?"kageyama said and steal a kiss from me. </p><p>"Y-you! Baka!!"i shouted. "Let's buy some pork buns"kageyama said and grabbed. While we're in coach ukai's shop my phong rang. I received a message from kenma.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma:</p><p>We won our 3rd round. </p><p> </p><p>"Woah! Nekoma won!"i said. I texted back and said congrats. I was about to put it back in my pocket when it rang again. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma:</p><p>Let's meet tomorrow. I heard ur sick. I'm not talkative but, i'm a good listener. </p><p> </p><p>I suddenly stopped. "Oi, dumbass, what happened?"kageyama asked. "Nothing! Kenma just wants to meet me"i said.</p><p>I replied ok and put my phone back to my pocket. Kageyama gave me a prokbun. We went outside together. "What does he want from you?"he asked while glaring at me.</p><p>"He just want to know-- what disease i have"i said and suddenly feel drowsy. "Are you sleepy?"kageyama asked. </p><p>"No!"i answered immediately. But, i suddenly fell and fell asleep. When I woke up, kageyama was sleeping beside me. </p><p>I was about to stand up when he grabbed my arms and wrapped his arms around me. "You're awake? Then go home. It's already late"i said. </p><p>"I'll sleep here. I already told my sister and your mom already knew it"he said. "Then, you sleep on the floor"i said trying to get out from his hug. But, he's much stronger.</p><p>"No! Sleep again"he said and blow in my nape. It makes me chills so moved away from him a little bit. </p><p>"Hey! Kageyama, what if one day i didn't woke up, what will you do then?"i asked.</p><p>"Then, i will also sleep forever. If the fate is against us. Then, i'll change it. I'll rewrite the stars so we can be together. I'll do everything to be with you, even if i have to face death, i'll do everything"he said that makes me speechless.</p><p>"I love you"i whispered. "I love you too"he said and hugged me tightly. We went to sleep. The next day, i went to meet kenma.</p><p>"Kenma!"i shouted as soon as i saw him. "Let's go over there"he said. I follow him. </p><p>"So what happened?"he asked. "I have a narcolepsy, one day i suddenly fell asleep so daichi-san and sugawara-san brings me to hospital. They thought i fainted so they bring me there. Then, the doctor said i have a narcolepsy"i said.</p><p>"What exactly is it?"he asked. "Uhmm..i thnik the doctor said it is a sleeping disorder"i said. He suddenly take his phone out and do something.</p><p>"Narcolepsy is a sleep disorder characterized by excessive sleepiness, sleep paralysis, hallucinations, and in some cases episodes of cataplexy (partial or total loss of muscle control, often triggered by a strong emotion such as laughter)."he saidI tried to smile. "Yeah"i said and nod. "Do you want to play volleyball? I think it is also the source of your happiness"he asked. I gladly accept it.</p><p>He set for me multiple times. I know he's cheering me up 'cause this is so weird. Sometimes, kenma will just agree to tossed to me but he will only toss to me 5 times.</p><p>I was about to jump to spike the toss he set but, my leg suddenly felt weak and collapsed. I tried to stand up but it doesn't move a bit. </p><p>Kenma run towards me. "What happened? Are you ok?"he asked. "I-i can't stand"i said as tears starts to roll down my face. Someone suddenly carried me.</p><p>"K-kageyama?"i asked and i'm right it's him. "I can't move my legs, but, i c-can still play volleyball right? I still can play it, right?"i asked. Tears doesn't stop from rolling down. </p><p>"I already called an taxi, let's go"kuroo-san suddenly appeared behind kageyama. Kageyama immediately went out while carrying me. Kenma and kuroo was behind us. </p><p>We all enter the taxi and went to hospital. When they lay me down the bed, i feel drowsy and suddenly fell asleep. 



When I woke up, kenma, kuroo and kageyama was there. </p><p>I sat and they all look at me. "How do you feel?"kageyama asked. "I'm fine"i answered. I tried to move my legs.</p><p>"Why can't i move my legs?"i asked trying to hold back my tears. The doctor suddenly entered the room.</p><p>"Doc, why can't i move my legs? Can I still play volleyball?"i asked. </p><p>"Because of your disease, your muscles starts  to weaken. But, don't worry you can still play volleyball for a while"The doctor said. For a while? "I'll take my leave now"the doctor said and went out. </p><p>"For a while? But, i want to play volleyball forever"i said as i look down and tears starts to roll down my face again. Kageyama just hugged me. Kuroo-san and kenma look away. </p><p>They discharged me already, kageyama take me home and stay there for a while. But, he also left at 8 pm.</p><p>"Nee-chan, are you sad, because, you can't play volleyball forever?"natsu suddenly went inside my room and asked that.</p><p>"Y-yeah"i answered. "Don't be sad, maybe what the doctor said means you can't play volleyball when you get old"natsu said and hugged me.</p><p>"Yeah"i answered again. "And, besides you still have me and tobio nee-chan. Even if you lose volleyball, you will never lose us"she said. Yeah, she's right. I hugged her back. When she went outside my phone suddenly rang. It's kageyama.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>[Hinata, do you remember when i said i'll change the fate and i'll rewrite the stars for us?]</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>[I promised i'll do that]</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>[It means i'll be with you no matter what happens]</p><p>"Even if it's death?"</p><p>[Even if it's death]</p><p>My face turned red. </p><p>"I'll hang up now. I'm sleepy"i said. </p><p>[Don't, i'll sing for you just go and sleep]</p><p>I lay down at my be dand put my phone beside me.</p><p>[That you're my destiny?</p><p>What if we rewrite the stars?</p><p>Say you were made to be mine</p><p>Nothing could keep us apart</p><p>You'd be the one I was meant to find</p><p>It's up to you, and it's up to me</p><p>No one can say what we get to be</p><p>So why don't we rewrite the stars?</p><p>Maybe the world could be ours</p><p>Tonight...] </p><p>I tried to fight my sleepyness just to hear him finished the song but as soon as he said the word tonight i fell asleep. </p><p>when i woke up i tried to move my legs, and it moves. I thought it will never move again. I get ready and went to school. </p><p>"I won this time"kageyama said. "Only this time"i said as i smirk at him like nothing happened yesterday. </p><p>"Oi! You two are always early"daichi-san said. Suga-san and asahi-san was behind him. "We have a practice match later"daichi-san said as he opens the club room. </p><p>We entered immediately and changed. We went to gym and warm up before playing. After our morning practing we went to our classroom. At our first subject i didn't fell asleep but as soon as our 2nd subject starts I fell asleep. </p><p>I woke up when akkun said kageyama is waiting for me. "You don't have to pick me up every time"i said as i yawn. </p><p>"But, i want to"he said and gave me a bread. I accept it and ate it. After our lunch we went back to our classroom. When it's already dissmisal. </p><p>Kageyama picked me up again, we went in the gym together. Everyone was already there. They are preaparing for our practice match.</p><p>"The love birds are here"tsukkishima said while looking at us. "Do you have a problem with that, tsukki?"kageyama said immitating yamaguchi on how he say tsukki.</p><p>"I'm the only one who can call him tsukki"yamaguchi said while looking at kageyama. </p><p>"Shut up, yamaguchi"tsukkishima said as he walks away. I know something was up with those two.</p><p>"Why are you giggling?"kageyama asked. "Yamaguchi is too obvious. I know something was up with those two"i said. </p><p>"Tch!"he said. "Why?"i asked. "Nothing"he answered. I just shrugged my shoders and help yachi-san arranged the chairs. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>We won in our practice match. Kageyama insisted to take me home so i just accepted it. We are crossing the road when i suddenly feel drowsy and my legs stopped moving. </p><p>I look at my left and right. There was a truck coming my way. I tried to move my legs and call kageyama but, my voice won't come out. </p><p>I was about to hit by the truck when someone pushed me when i look who did that. It's kageyama. He didn't have a time to run. He was the one whow ere hit by the truck. </p><p>I burst to tears as i saw blood coming out from his head. I tried to stand to go to him buf my legs won't move. So i crawled towards him.</p><p>"S-stop bleeding"i said as i held his head. "Hey! Kageyama! Wake up!"i said and wipe my tears. My hands were full of his blood.</p><p>"Kageyama!"i shouted still trying to wake him<br/>
up. "Do you also have a narcolepsy?"i asked. "Don't sleep here, i can't carry you, like how you carry me"i said trying to stop tears from falling down. </p><p>An ambulance came they get kageyama. "Nurse, let me come with you please. I can't stand right now, but let me go with him"i said. The nurse helped me went inside the ambulance.</p><p>When we arrived at the hosital they bring kageyama at the ER. Daichi-san also came with everyone. Kageyama's sister was also there.</p><p>It's hard to breathe. My chest feels heavy. When the doctor came out i look at him and ask him. "How's kageyama?"</p><p>"I'm sorry--we did everything but, we can't save him anymore"the doctor said. It feels like everything stopped. My ears starts to hear loud noises. </p><p>My arms starts to feel numb. Tears starts to roll down my eyes. "I- i can't breathe"i said while looking at the door where the doctor came from. </p><p>I crawled inside. I saw kageyama there, he's just laying there. I tried everything to stand up. "You said you will change our fate, you said you will rewrite the stars. You're wrong. We will change our fate. We will rewrite the stars together"i said. </p><p>"Come to think of it. This is the fkrst time you sleep first before me. Then i'll be the one to sing for you"i said while crying.</p><p>"That you're my destiny?</p><p>What if we rewrite the stars?</p><p>Say you were made to be mine</p><p>Nothing could keep us apart</p><p>You'd be the one I was meant to find</p><p>It's up to you, and it's up to me</p><p>No one can say what we get to be</p><p>So why don't we rewrite the stars?</p><p>Maybe the world could be ours</p><p>Tonight"i sang and kissed him. I picked the scissors and stab my heart. In this way, we can change our fates. We can rewrite the stars in this way. </p><p>I'm running out of breathe. When i closed my eyes everything went black. I tried to open it and I saw kageyama. He was standing while looking at me.</p><p>"We changed our fates. Let's rewrite the stars in a place where there's only you and me"he said. </p><p>I run towards him and hugged him. A stair suddenly appear in front of us. "I waited for you"he said and kissed my cheeks before walking in the stairs. </p><p>We changed our fates together. And we will rewrite the stars in a different place.</p><p> </p><p>~THE END~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>